Un pari est un pari
by xCotton-Candy
Summary: Jin et Yamapi sont chez ce premier, boivent et se hurlent dessus à propos du départ précipité du KAT-TUN pour L.A. Ces deux là, pas très intelligents mais fiers, finissent par faire un pari pas si débile que ça. Akame/Ryopi
1. Un pari débile

YA~HO :3 Alors voici un genre un peu moins sérieux, un peu moins guimauve, un peu moins débile (mais juste un peu). Parce que j'avais envie.  
Au départ, le texte n'avait aucun rapport, écrit un soir où les idées noires me rongeaient (vites chassées à coup de débilités, de chocolat et de Bisounours, je vous rassure u.u)  
Et c'est devenu ça. Y aura une suite, bien entendu (dixit la fille qui a toujours pas finit la suite supposée Des joies de la douches, fin bref hum).  
En espérant que ça vous plaira ~ Perso je suis pas très satisfaite, mais bon, j'avais envie d'écrire alors voilà ^^'

Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas, j'y répondrais.

(Je tiens à préciser que dans la partie "_Il_ te savait pas revenu que ton départ est déjà annoncé ...", chaque question est supposée être accentuée d'un point d'exclamation, sauf qu'on me les a supprimés u.u Mais en vrai, Yamapi crie, juste que ça se voit plus.)

* * *

- T'es vraiment un connard de la pire espèce ! Dis quelque chose au moins, au lieu de me regarder de ton air supérieur ! s'énerva-t-il.

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait voulu que je lui dise de plus ? Que j'étais désolé ? À quoi ça l'aurait avancé ? Oui, il avait découvert la dure réalité de ma vie. Oui, il avait vu bien trop de fois qui j'étais vraiment. Oui, le monde entier devrait me haïr. Et ? Qu'est-ce que ça changeait ? Ce qu'il me disait n'avait pas d'importance.

Je le regardais s'exciter derrière son énième vodka. Heureusement qu'on était dans mon salon et pas dans un lieu publique, sinon, on se serait retrouvé en Une de pas mal de magazines. J'imaginais d'ici les gros titres, déjà qu'on parlais beaucoup de moi ces derniers temps...

Un braillement plus fort que les autres me sortit de mes pensées.

- Et _lui_ ? T'y as pensé à _lui_, hein ?

Aie. Sujet sensible.

Je regardais ailleurs, gardant mon air je-m'en-foutiste.

- _Il_ te savait pas revenu que ton départ est déjà annoncé. Pourquoi tu _lui_ as rien dit ? Moi, passe encore, je suis ton ami, j'ai l'habitude de tes conneries, mais _lui_... T'as pris en compte _ses_ sentiments ? Est-ce qu'au moins une fois dans ta vie tu l'as vu autrement que comme un divertissement ? Est-ce qu'un jour dans ta vie tu vas prendre autre chose que toi-même au sérieux ? Est-ce qu'un jour dans ta vie tu pourras penser aux autres plus qu'à ta personne ?

Il hurlait si fort. C'en était trop. Il n'avait pas le droit de parler de _lui_, il savait pertinemment que c'était la seule chose qui pouvait m'atteindre. Comment osait-il utiliser ma faiblesse pour me faire craquer ?

Ah oui, j'oubliais, moi-même je le faisais tout le temps. Juste retour des choses. Mais bordel que la justice faisait mal.

Tout de même, il était hors de question de laisser transparaître quoi que ce soit. J'excellais dans l'art de sauver les apparences, c'était la seule chose que je faisais bien dans ma vie. Ce n'était pas maintenant que j'allais commencer à montrer mes sentiments, si ?

Trop tard.

Ma vision se brouilla, mes joues se mouillèrent, un goût salé pénétra mes lèvres.

Et merde.

Je baissait la tête et laissait mes cheveux cacher mon visage tandis qu'il me contemplait, ahurit.

- Jin, tu ... tu pleures ?

Je ne répondis rien. Comment nier l'évidence ?

- Putain ... Si _il_ savait que le grand Jin Akanishi versait des larmes pour _lui_, ça arrangerait bien des choses ... fit-il, pensif.

Je relevais la tête brusquement.

- Ta gueule. Si tu _lui_ en touches un mot, je te tue, lançais-je, menaçant.

À son tour de garder le silence, il savait qu'il avait touché un point sensible, ce n'était pas la peine d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie.

C'était horriblement dégradant que quelqu'un puisse me voir pleurer, même si ce quelqu'un n'était autre que mon meilleur ami, et ma fierté en prenait un coup.

- En fait, si tu en touches un mot à qui que ce soit, je t'étrangle, ajoutais-je.

Il acquiesça silencieusement tout en me regardant vider puis remplir à nouveau mon verre d'alcool pour la septième fois en une heure.

Après tout, ne disait-on pas que l'alcool adoucissait les mœurs ? À moins que ce ne fut autre chose...

- Je suis pas sur que boire soit la meilleure chose à faire dans une telle situation... dit-il, hésitant.

- Tu peux parler ! Et puis, tu préfèrerais que j'aille me pointer devant _sa_ porte et que je _le_ demande en mariage ? rétorquai-je, sarcastique.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Sérieusement, dans deux semaines je suis à l'autre bout du monde, à quoi ça servirait ?

- À vous éviter de sombrer dans l'alcoolisme ? Dans l'anorexie ? Dans le désespoir ? Pour que vous soyez enfin heureux ? Pour que tu deviennes une personne meilleure ? Par pitié pour Ueda, Koki, Nakamaru et Taguchi qui se font maltraiter depuis un bon mois ?

- Comme si j'allais être malheureux sans _lui_.

Il se mit à rire. Je me tournais vers lui, étonné.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ? lançais-je, méchamment.

- Tu sais Jin, tu peux mentir au monde entier, tu peux te voiler la face autant que tu veux, mais tu me la feras pas à moi. Je suis ton meilleur ami, certes, pas depuis toujours, mais je te connais mieux que ta propre mère.

- C'est pas difficile en même temps ... le coupais-je.

- Ne joue pas sur les mots, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Alors poses tes fesses sur ce canapé, vides ton sac et pleures autant que tu veux si ça peut te soulager. Je suis là pour t'aider, alors ton masque de l'homme froid et insensible, tu le gardes pour quand tu devras annoncer à Kamenashi que oui, tu pars définitivement, que non, il n'y aura jamais rien de sérieux entre vous, et que tu devras faire preuve d'un jeu d'acteur fou pour avoir l'air convaincant.

L'alcool aidant, j'obtempérais et m'asseyait à ses côtés, cette fois-ci. Mais ma fierté -et la vodka, peut-être- me força à ajouter :

- Comme si j'en étais incapable...

- Je sais très bien ce dont tu es capable et c'est ça qui me fait peur, en revanche, t'es pas foutu d'avouer, au moins à toi-même, que tu l'aime bien plus que tu ne le prétend.

Les larmes, qui n'avaient pas cessé de couler, s'intensifièrent. Je portait à nouveau mon verre à mes lèvres avant de plonger mes yeux humides dans ceux de mon ami.

- On parie ? souris-je.

Il explosa de rire.

- On parie, affirma-t-il en me tendant sa main.

Alors que j'allais la serrer, il la recula.

- J'ajoute une condition.

Je râlais.

- C'est trop simple de te l'avouer à toi-même, il faut que tu lui avoues à lui !

- EHHHH ? Noooon c'est injuste, me plaignais-je.

- Bah ouais, sinon c'est pas drôle. Et si tu perds, c'est moi qui le lui dirait, annonça-t-il tout en me tendant sa main à nouveau.

Je la serrais, orgueilleux.

- Sadique ! ajoutais-je.

Il me tira la langue et je fis mine de bouder.

Une idée me vint soudain à l'esprit et je me mit à le contempler avec un petit sourire en coin, alors qu'il riait à nouveau.

Il se stoppa net et me regarda apeuré.

- Ah non !

- Et si ...

- Bon vas-y, venges toi, fit-il, déploré.

- Si je gagne, tu devras tout avouer à Ryo.

- Ah non ! JAMAIS !

- Un pari est un pari mon cher Yamashita.


	2. Réveil difficile

YO~ ! Voilà le chapitre 2 :D

Resumé : Le réveil est difficile, très difficile. La journée, horriblement longue. Tout ça pour quelques mots échangés et une nouvelle soirée en perspective.

Il ne se passe pas grand chose, la fin est un peu sadique, mais je peux vous faire patienter tout en réfléchissant à la suite :D

Je me suis inspirée de mes réveils difficiles pour le matin :p

Suite, très prochainement, mais pas ce week-end, because convention \o/ Au fait, la suite et fin de _Les joies de la douche_ est en cours de finalisation :)

* * *

Un bruit strident retentit dans la pièce, me sortant de mes doux songes. J'entrouvris les yeux pour les refermer immédiatement. Trop de lumière.

À mes côtés, ça bougeait. Une voix se fit entendre.

- Jin ?

- Humpf ... ?

- Je trouve pas ce qui sonne, c'est où ?

J'attendis le temps que l'information atteigne mon cerveau avant de répondre :

- ... Sait pas ... Mal au crâne ...

- Ouais ben justement, moi aussi, et si on l'éteint pas, je vais crever dans la minute qui suit ...

- Moins fort ...

Je tâtonnais autour de moi, dans ce qui semblait être un lit, mes doigts rencontrèrent un objet dur et froid. Je bâtis péniblement des paupières puis appuyai sur le premier bouton qui passait en priant pour que l'objet se taise. Gagné. L'horrible sonnerie cessa.

Quelle idée j'avais eu de prendre une telle horreur à une telle puissance sonore pour réveil. Ah oui, c'était supposé m'empêcher d'être -encore- en retard.

Je me tourna vers la forme à mes côtés avant de fermer à nouveau mes yeux.

- Pi ... lever ... conférence de presse ... réussis-je à articuler.

- Ouais, ouais ... plus tard ... me répondit-il, endormis.

Alors qu'il rabattait la couette sur nos corps dans un soupir, une nouvelle sonnerie se fit entendre.

- Bordel ...

- Pi ... ton portable ...

- Hmpf ...

À son tour de fouiller approximativement les environ du lit d'une main maladroite.

Sans prendre la peine de savoir le pourquoi du comment l'objet qu'il venait de saisir vibrait tout en émettant une musique atroce mais étrangement familière, il appuya sur une touche au hasard puis porta la chose à son oreille.

Au moins, elle avait arrêté de hurler ces paroles débiles. L'amour et le courage, n'importe quoi.

- Mmmmh ... Allo ... ?

- Pi ? Cria une voix à travers le combiné.

Il écarta brusquement la chose de son oreille, réalisant qu'il avait enclenché le mode haut-parleur.

Visiblement, la technologie du tactile n'était pas faite pour nous, amoureux de l'alcool.

- Pi ? Reprit la voix, n'obtenant toujours pas de réponse.

- Hmmmf ... Oui ... 'fin j'crois, marmonna-t-il.

- T'as encore bu toi.

- Ouais, alors laisse moi arriver en retard pour une fois ...

- T'es déjà en retard.

- Merde ...

- Alors si dans dix minutes t'es pas devant moi, je viens te chercher par la peau du cul et je te désosse entièrement. Compris ?

- Ouais, ouais, moi aussi je t'aime Ryo ...

- Piiiiii... Tu dois pas te déclarer tant que j'ai pas gagné le pari, lui rappelais-je.

- Ah ouais, merde ...

- Yo Jin. Quel pari ?

- Yo ... Raccroche Pi, faut pas qu'il sache ...

Un « bip bip » retentit, signalant la fin de la communication.

Je me redressais du mieux que je pouvais sur mes coudes, évitant de trop ouvrir les yeux.

- ... Pi ... moi douche, toi café ...

- Humpf ...

Je compris que c'était un semblant de « oui » quand il se mit à rouler puis tomba hors du lit pour enfin se trainer jusqu'à la cuisine.

Je fis de même, allant presque à quatre patte jusqu'à la douche où j'entrais péniblement.

Ne m'inquiétant pas du fait que j'étais simplement vêtu d'un boxer -Pi et moi avions fait bien pire que dormir à moitié nu dans le même lit, et ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait-, j'ôtais le vêtement et le jetais à travers la pièce avant de fermer la cabine. Renonçant à tenir debout seul, je m'appuyait contre le mur froid et fit couler de l'eau bouillante.

Le brouillard dans mon esprit se dissipa un peu tandis que je me lavais, laissant place à une migraine violente.

On l'avait peut-être finie, la deuxième bouteille de vodka, finalement.

Je me sécha rapidement et sortis de la salle de bain, seulement vêtu d'une serviette nouée autour de la taille, le besoin d'aspirine primant sur tout le reste.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, je découvris que Yamapi s'était rendormit, affalé sur la table, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés.

Je soupirais en m'approchant de lui. « Irrécupérable », pensais-je.

J'attrapais sa main, le faisant se lever, alors qu'il tenait à peine debout et que ses yeux refusaient de s'ouvrir. Je le traînais ensuite jusque dans la douche et fis couler l'eau, très froide. Tant pis pour son sous-vêtement.

- AAAAAHH ! FROIIID ! hurla-t-il.

Il remit l'eau chaude et entreprit de se laver. Au moins, il était réveillé.

Je retournais dans la cuisine, attrapais un verre d'eau et un comprimé que j'avalais d'une traite, puis je fis deux énormes tasses d'un café bien noir. J'en laissai une sur la table de la cuisine, pris l'autre et commençai à la boire tout en me dirigeant vers ma chambre.

Je me plantai devant ma penderie, réfléchissant un court instant à ce que je pourrais bien mettre. Je saisis quelques vêtements dont je me vêtis puis récupéra ceux de Yamashita qui traînaient par là. En passant, je les jetais dans la salle de bain. Je retournai ensuite dans la cuisine où je m'affalais sur une chaise.

Alors que je finissais ma boisson, Pi fit son apparition, habillé mais encore trempé. Il se rua sur la boîte d'aspirine, puis ingurgita un comprimé en même temps que son café, à une vitesse effarante.

- On y va, annonça-t-il.

J'acquiesçai tout en me saisissant de mes clés ainsi que d'une paire de lunettes de soleil puis nous sortîmes de l'appartement. Pendant que je le fermais, Pi appela l'ascenseur.

Arrivés à l'agence, Yamapi se tourna vers moi d'un air grave, posa ses mains sur mes épaules et me souhaita bonne chance, je fis de même.

Il partit ensuite vers son « tragique destin » avec une mine légèrement dépitée. J'aurais peut-être du lui dire qu'en vérité, il était à l'heure.

La suite de ma journée fut atrocement ennuyeuse. Entre mon entretien avec Johnny-san, les conférences de presse, les interviews et ces millions de questions, toujours les mêmes, répétées sans cesse, mon mal de crâne empira considérablement.

Ainsi, quand tout fut enfin fini, et que je me retrouvais à attendre -impatiemment- de pouvoir m'en aller, je n'aspirais qu'à avoir la paix.

Seulement, c'était sans compter sur mon ami le destin, qui décida de mettre en travers de ma route la dernière personne que je souhaitais voir : Kamenashi Kazuya.

Il me toisait méchamment, les lèvres pincées, le regard dur et je me demandais pourquoi aucune des plantes vertes de ce foutu couloir n'était assez grande pour me cacher.

- Tiens, Jin. C'est sympathique d'avoir pensé à nous prévenir que tu étais de retour, fit-il dans un sourire forcé.

- J'étais occupé.

- Oh bien sur, j'oubliais que le grand homme que tu es n'a pas cinq minutes de sa vie pour les membres de son groupe, ses amis.

- J'ai prévenu Pi, démentis-je.

- N'y a-t-il personne d'autre dans ta vie ?

- Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, non, et tu le sais très bien, répondis-je froidement.

Il baissa les yeux et je pus lire de la tristesse sur son visage.

- C'est vrai, après tout, moi je ne suis qu'un collègue et, accessoirement, un sex friend.

Alors que ses yeux devenaient humides et qu'il n'osait plus croiser mon regard, j'eus envie de lui dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur, tout ce que je voulais qu'il sache. J'aurais souhaité lui faire comprendre que j'avais été abandonné trop de fois, que je ne pouvais plus faire confiance, que c'était dur, que j'avais peur, que je n'étais pas celui qu'il croyait. J'aurais voulu lui montrer que j'étais quelqu'un de bien, puis le prendre dans mes bras et m'excuser.

Mais au lieu de ça, je continuait simplement de le regarder, torturé et silencieux.

- C'est faux ... réussis-je à articuler.

Il releva la tête vers moi, une lueur d'incompréhension brillait dans ses yeux. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand du bruit se fit entendre derrière lui.

Par dessus son épaule, je pus voir arriver les 4 autres membres du groupe, monopolisant l'attention tandis que Kamenashi me fixait avec regret.

- YO JIN ! me saluèrent-ils bruyamment.

- Salut les mecs, souris-je.

- Pourquoi tu nous a pas prévenu de ton retour ? demanda Koki.

- Désolé, j'étais occupé, m'excusais-je.

- Bah c'est pas grave ! Tu fais quoi ce soir ?

- Euh ... Je comptais rentrer et dormir, Pi est passé hier et mes bouteilles de vodka ont pas aimé, en plus, la journée a été longue.

- T'es nul ! Je voulais qu'on sorte ! Ça fait longtemps !

- Ah désolé, un autre jour, promis.

- Mais tu vas être tout le temps occupé, et nous aussi.

- Bon, O.K, passez à la maison ce soir, si vous y tenez tant que ça, cédais-je.

Après quelques cris de joies, deux trois nouvelles échangées et une heure fixée, je rentrais enfin chez moi.

Je rangeais rapidement le salon, puis m'étalais sur mon très cher canapé, me ressassant ma journée. Qu'est-ce qui serait arrivé si les gars n'étaient pas arrivés au moment où je discutais avec Kamenashi ?


	3. Compromis

Yo :) Voilà -enfin- le 3e chapitre que j'ai eu du mal à écrire. Mais récemment, j'ai rêvé de Jin, et l'inspiration est revenue au galop. Et puis j'ai regardé Yukan Club (oui je sais, vous vous en foutez ;)).

Il est actuellement 1h01, je peine à garder les yeux ouverts, j'ai cours demain. En plus, c'est relu très approximativement et c'est guimauve, très guimauve.

J'ai écrit ça comme ça parce que je déteste quand tout ne se passe pas comme je veux, alors là, tout vas bien :D Même si c'est moins intéressant que le classique "je t'aime, moi non plus", j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Résumé : Jin est un boulet. Tout se passe bien, ou presque. C'est romantique à souhait (qui a dit que j'étais en manque affectif ? ;_;).

* * *

À la base, Kamenashi et moi, ça ne devait rien être de plus qu'une erreur comme on en fait souvent quand on boit un peu trop, ce qui, avouons-le, nous arrivais fréquemment.

Lors d'une soirée qui se déroulait chez lui, l'alcool coulait à flot, et j'avais fini dans un sale état, me retrouvant dans l'incapacité de rentrer. Le lendemain, je me réveillais complètement nu, serrant son corps dans mes bras, et il n'était pas plus vêtu que moi. Il n'en a pas fallu plus pour deviner ce qu'il s'était passé, on avait même laissé des preuves, mais comme on ne se souvenait de rien, on avait juste fait comme si de rien était. En plus, quand j'étais ivre, j'avais du mal à résister à n'importe qui un tant soit peu désirable, et Kamenashi était bien plus que ça.

Le problème, c'était que d'une seule erreur, on était passé à plusieurs.

Après tout, qui ne se laisserait pas tenter par un Kazuya se déhanchant sensuellement à califourchon sur ses genoux ? Pas moi en tous cas, d'autant plus que j'avais bu et qu'il était torse nu. Alors on avait finit par coucher à nouveau ensemble, sur le canapé où j'étais allongé actuellement. Le pire, c'est que le lendemain, je me souvenais d'absolument tout, de la texture de sa peau jusqu'au son de ses gémissements en passant par ses baisers divins, et, surtout, de ce puissant sentiment qui me serrait le cœur. Je ne pouvais plus me cacher derrière le prétexte du « il est attirant » car, à mes yeux, il était devenu bien plus que ça. Pris de panique, j'avais fait semblant d'avoir oublié, et la vie avait repris son cours -presque- normal.

Sauf que je n'avais pas prévu qu'il apparaisse un soir, devant ma porte, complètement ivre et en larme, ni qu'il ne se jette dans mes bras et qu'il me hurle son amour pour moi. Je me souviens m'être laissé glisser au sol tout en l'étreignant, puis lui avoir longuement caressé les cheveux et murmuré des mots doux jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assoupisse. Je n'avais pas réussi à fermer l'œil, réfléchissant à comment réagir, et quand il avait fini par se réveiller et s'enfuir de mon appartement, je ne m'étais toujours pas décidé.

Alors j'ai continué à faire semblant d'être insensible. C'est là que nos rapports ont commencés à se dégrader. En plus, à chaque fois qu'on finissait seuls et soûl chez l'un ou chez l'autre, on couchait ensemble. Par conséquent, la manière dont Kamenashi me voyait -et qui n'étais déjà pas glorieuse- a empiré, je me suis retrouvé étiqueté « connard ». Je m'en voulais un peu plus chaque jour de le faire souffrir de la sorte, mais j'étais persuadé qu'une relation ne nous apporterais que des ennuis. Qui plus est, j'avais une peur bleue de ce côté de l'avenir que je ne pouvais maîtriser.

J'ai donc décidé de retourner aux États-Unis, pensant que les choses se seraient améliorées à mon retour. Sauf que la situation n'a pas bougé d'un pouce, que je repars dans quelques semaines pour une carrière solo sans retour en arrière possible et que j'ai un pari débile à réaliser dont les conséquences seront identiques que je gagne ou que je perde mais qui ne mèneront à rien.

Génial.

Je me levais en soupirant de mon très cher canapé pour me diriger vers ma salle de bain. Une douche me ferait le plus grand bien.

Alors que je finissais de me laver, j'entendis la sonnette retentir. Je me séchais sommairement, enroulais une serviette autour de ma taille et allais ouvrir à mes camarades. Ils me saluèrent tous bruyamment sauf Kamenashi, qui se se contenta d'un regard noir. Il est vrai que la tenue dans laquelle je l'accueillais n'était pas des plus adaptée à la situation.

- Yo les gars, désolé. Installez vous je vais m'habiller.

Ils acquiescèrent et, après quelques salutations, s'exécutèrent. Je me dirigeais alors vers ma chambre. Pendant que je cherchais des vêtements, j'entendis Kamenashi dire quelque chose aux autres. Quelques secondes plus tard, il apparaissait dans l'encadrement de la porte, me fixant de son regard noir qui ne l'avait pas quitté.

- Tu le fais exprès, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il.

- De quoi tu parles ?

Il soupira.

- Je me fais peut-être des idées, mais tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas la meilleure option de m'accueillir dans une telle tenue...

- Ben quoi ? Elle te plais pas, ma tenue ? fis-je, faussement étonné.

Dans ce genre de situation, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de feindre l'innocence.

- Bien plus que tu ne le crois, murmura-t-il, mais en vue des circonstances, ce serait sympathique si tu pouvais éviter. Déjà que d'ordinaire tu gagnerais haut la main le concours de l'homme le plus sexy du mode, alors vêtu de la sorte...

Il sourit légèrement, et je me mis à sourire à mon tour.

- Merci du compliment, lançais-je.

Il ne répondit rien et on se regarda de longues secondes dans le blanc des yeux, ne sachant trop que faire, avant que je ne réagisse.

- Dis, je sais que la vue te plais beaucoup mais j'aimerais m'habiller et je doute que tu tienne à assister à ça. Enfin, pas que ça me dérange. Moi je dis ça pour toi.

À ces mots, ses joues s'empourprèrent, il se confondit en excuse, bafouillant un « désolé », et sortit de la chambre.

Un léger rire m'échappa et je me surpris à songer que j'aimerais que notre relation soit toujours aussi simple qu'à l'instant. Une petite voix en mon fort intérieur prétendait qu'il suffirais que je me déclare pour que mon souhait se réalise, mais ma conscience reprit vite le dessus, m'intimant que c'était tout bonnement impossible. C'est vrai après tout, j'allais partir, loin qui plus est, et ce genre de relation dont on ne savait pas où elles menaient ne pouvait apporter que des ennuis, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne risquerais pas mon bonheur, j'avais trop peur. Si ça ne marchais pas, je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

Je soupirais, penser à tout ça me serrait le cœur et me donnait envie de pleurer. L'indécision avait élu domicile dans mon cerveau depuis quelques mois. Je me ressaisissais, m'habillais en vitesse et allais rejoindre les autres dans le salon.

- Ah bah enfin ! T'en as mit du temps. J'ose même pas imaginer ce que tu faisais, me taquina Koki.

Je riais.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Koki.

La soirée se déroula dans les rires, la joie et la bonne humeur. Même Ueda prit part au grand débat tenu par les alcooliques que nous étions sur le fait que la vodka adoucissait les mœurs. Kamenashi resta plus silencieux mais il rit aussi. Quel soulagement qu'il puisse au moins sourire franchement après que j'ai ignoré ses sentiments de la sorte.

À une heure avancée de la nuit, quand je décrétai que nous avions assez bu comme ça, j'appelai un taxi où je mis mes amis qui ne tenaient plus un propos cohérent. Je les recomptais... quatre, le compte était bon. On se dit brièvement aurevoir et je leur promis qu'on se reverrait avant mon départ.

De retour chez moi, l'appartement semblait bien calme sans eux. J'entrepris alors de ranger le salon avant de m'apercevoir que j'avais oublié d'en renvoyer un chez lui.

En effet, Kamenashi dormait, allongé de toute sa longueur, sur l'un des canapés. Je m'approchai de lui pour l'observer. Qu'il avait l'air paisible, perdu dans ses songes, noyé dans le pays des rêves, qu'il était beau. Un faible sourire étira mes lèvres alors que je m'asseyais près de lui. Je lui caressais les cheveux tout en me perdant dans mes réflexions, si bien que je ne remarqua pas qu'il s'était réveillé. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se redresse et plante son regard dans le mien.

- Jin, où sont les autres ? murmura-t-il.

Je le regardais avec un air d'incompréhension, je pris difficilement conscience de la situation tant elle me semblait irréelle. Comme il avait l'air de sérieusement se demander si j'avais encore toute ma tête, je m'empressais de répondre.

- Ils sont partis, je les ai mis dans un taxi.

- Et pourquoi moi je suis toujours ici ?

Je baissai la tête, gêné.

- Je t'ai... oublié, en quelque sorte.

Il ne semblait pas tout à fait comprendre mais ne posa pas plus de questions.

- Tu veux que je t'appelle un taxi ? proposais-je.

- Non, c'est bon.

- Tu préfères rester dormir ?

- Pour que ça finisse comme les autres nuits, non merci.

- Alors tu veux faire quoi ?

- Je sais pas... Tout ce que je veux est irréalisable, alors autant de rien vouloir.

Ça, ça voulait tout et rien dire à la fois.

- Je peux faire ce que tu veux, là tout de suite, tentais-je.

- Tu m'accorderais ta vie entière ? me demanda-t-il, soudain sérieux.

- Mais je veux pas mourir moi...

Il se mit à rire doucement puis me tapa le sommet de la tête.

- Bakanishi... Qu'est-ce que je ferais si tu venais à mourir ? Je te veux toi vivant, pour toute ta vie et même pour toujours.

Mon cœur se souleva et des papillons fourmillèrent dans mon ventre. J'en restais bouché bée. Je venais de découvrir l'étendu de ses sentiments. C'était bien plus que je ne pouvais l'imaginer. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Mes appréhensions revinrent alors au galop, chassant tout espoir.

- Comment peux-tu dire de telles choses aussi facilement ?

- Parce qu'elles sont vraies, et que j'ai bu, aussi.

Il avait l'air tellement sincère, je ne demandais qu'à le croire, arrêter d'avoir peur, ne plus me soucier que de lui et de moi, de nous. C'était malheureusement impossible, moi, Jin Akanishi, étais incapable d'aimer sans retenue, d'aimer aveuglément.

Ma gorge était nouée, les larmes se mirent à couler. Kamenashi me regardait, ahurit.

- Tu... pleures ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? paniqua-t-il.

Je fit non de la tête mais il n'était pas convaincu, je pouvais lire la détresse dans son regard. Alors qu'il commençait à s'agiter autour de moi, ne sachant que faire, je le pris dans mes bras. Mes lèvres au creux de son oreille, je chuchotais :

- Calme toi, ce n'est absolument pas ta faute...

Au fur et à mesure on se détendait et on s'habituait au câlin, on finit allongés, lui sur moi. Il avait posé sa tête sur mon torse et je caressais ses cheveux. Je réfléchissais calmement à la situation, profitant de l'instant présent. J'aurais voulu rester ainsi toute ma vie, et c'était la preuve ultime que je l'aimais plus que je ne le pensais. Cette nuit ressemblait à ces moments où tout a l'air irréel, où le temps semble s'arrêter et où l'on ne pense pas aux conséquences. Au grès des secondes qui s'écoulaient, je réalisais à quel point il était important pour moi. Risquer ma vie, mon bonheur et mon équilibre mental, pour lui, c'était un bon compromis, non ?


	4. Comme des enfants

Un pari est un pari chapitre 4 \o/ Cette fois-ci, pas de Akame. Du RyoPi et un lemon (qui est un peu classique mais j'ai du mal avec ces choses là, malheureusement). Toujours aussi simpliste et absolument pas de prise de tête, parce que j'aime pas ça 8)

Un peu un cadeau de nowel, on va dire (oui, le 26 à 5h30 du matin, ça reste un cadeau è.é). Il est tard alors ne m'en voulez pas pour les fautes. En espérant que vous apprécierez ~

Point _Je raconte ma vie_ (si vous n'êtes pas intéressés par ma vie et mes projets-d'écriture-cadeaux-de-nowel, ou que vous n'avez pas de temps à perdre, ne vous sentez pas obligés de lire 8)) :  
J'envisage de faire des "recueils" d'OS de noël/nouvel an, qui mettront en scène, d'un côté des couples Johnny's, de l'autre des couples visus (parce que je les aime eux aussi). Mais je promet rien sur la quantité étant donné que je vais être un peu occupée ces vacances entre la famille, les amis et les révisions *pleure*. Mais j'ai très envie d'écrire, en plus j'aime la neige et les fêtes :D Bref, jemetais. Bonne lecture o/

Ah oui, pour le début, souvenez vous du Ch.2 quand Ryo appelle Pi pour lui dire qu'il est en retard alors que c'est absolument pas vrai.

* * *

Après avoir quitté Jin à l'entrée de l'agence, Yamapi se mit à courir jusqu'à la salle réservée aux NEWS. Quand il ouvrit la porte à la volée et s'écroula sur le sol, essoufflé, les membres présents le dévisagèrent.

- Pi, on peut savoir pourquoi t'es essoufflé ? lui demanda Tegoshi comme si c'était la première question à poser.

- Je suis en retard, désolé.

- Soit t'es encore bourré, soit ta montre est déréglée mais t'es à l'heure, lui fit remarquer Massuda, sceptique.

Yamashita le regarda, l'air franchement surpris, puis une lueur de colère s'alluma dans ses yeux. Il se releva d'un bond, oubliant sa légère course matinale.

- Il est où Ryo ? demanda-t-il sur un ton menaçant.

- On me demande ? dit innocemment l'intéressé qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Tomohisa fit volte-face, à présent très énervé. Il détestait avoir à se dépêcher, il avait à peine pu profiter de son café et se remettre de sa cuite de la veille. Qui plus est, il n'avait absolument pas apprécié la douche avoisinant les zéros degrés que Jin lui avait fait prendre, bien qu'on soit en été.

- Dis donc, Pi, t'as l'air vachement énervé, on dirait que tu en as après moi, fit Nishikido en affichant une mine faussement outrée.

- Je vais te tuer ! Tu sais ce que j'ai du endurer à cause de toi ? J'ai du me forcer à me lever seulement cinq minutes après que le réveil ai sonné, je suis tombé du lit et je suis allé à la cuisine à quatre pattes. En plus, Bakanishi m'a foutu sous une douche glacée pour me réveiller. Non vraiment, tu vas mourir !

Pendant que le leader s'énervait contre Ryo, les autres membres s'étaient discrètement éclipsés. Personne ne voulait avoir à subir la colère d'un Yamashita Tomohisa qui n'avait pas eu sa nuit de sommeil complète. Nishikido, quand à lui, se mit à rire.

- Pour aller à la cuisine à quatre pattes, t'as pas du boire qu'un peu ! J'ai bien fait de t'appeler.

Alors qu'il allait renchérir, Yamapi se souvint du pari de la veille et des raisons pour lesquelles lui et Jin avaient bu outre mesure, et Ryo en faisait partie. Si Akanishi réussissait à avouer ses sentiments à Kamenashi alors Yamashita n'avait plus qu'à fuguer en Antarctique et à devenir un pingouin, en priant pour que Nishikido l'oublie. Johnny-san devrait alors prétendre qu'il était décédé, il viendrait ensuite réellement le tuer et vendrait ses affaires personnelles aux enchères afin de compenser tout l'argent que Yamapi aurait pu lui faire gagner durant les vingt années à venir.

Tout en projetant son avenir dans son esprit, Tomohisa s'était arrêter de crier sur Ryo qui finit par remarquer sa mine déprimée.

- Pi ? Ça va pas ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Si je deviens un pingouin, tout devrait aller pour le mieux, marmonna le cadet en posant sur lui un regard noir.

L'aîné le dévisagea un moment, interdit.

- Un pingouin ? répéta-t-il, étonné.

Yamapi ne répondit rien, et se dit qu'il était préférable de bouder. Il pourrait toujours tuer son ami plus tard. En attendant, il ferait mieux de prendre un nouveau cachet d'aspirine car crier avait fait revenir sa gueule de bois au galop. Il fit alors de cet objectif sa priorité, et, une fois qu'il eu trouvé et ingurgité un cachet, il s'écroula à nouveau au sol, au beau milieu de la pièce, snobant toujours Ryo. Celui-ci le regarda faire sans un mot, il ne saisissait plus bien la situation. Il tenta bien de l'interpeler, mais fut tout simplement ignoré. Il s'assit alors à côté de lui, malheureusement, en plus de ne pas vouloir lui parler, Yamashita ne voulait pas non plus le voir, et il se tourna sur le côte de façon à ce que son regard ne puisse plus croiser celui de Nishikido. Ce dernier soupira bruyamment.

- Je préfère que tu me hurles dessus ou que tu me frappes, plutôt que tu m'ignores.

Le plus jeune fut touché par cette aveu mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche pour autant. Il sentit alors qu'on le tirait de façon à ce qu'il se retrouve allongé sur le dos et, avant qu'il n'ai pu réagir, Ryo était assis sur ses hanches. Il rougit fortement devant cette situation et tourna la tête sur le côté pour échapper au regard inquiet de son aîné.

- Qu...Qu'est-ce que tu fait ? Bouges de là ! s'emporta-t-il.

- Expliques moi pourquoi tu boudes et je te laisserais peut-être partir, répondit Ryo, alors que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire vainqueur.

- Crève, murmura Yamashita avant de bouger son bassin dans l'espoir de faire tomber son ami.

- Si tu refais un mouvement comme celui-ci, ça pourrait très mal finir pour tous les deux... fit Ryo qui souriait toujours.

Le cadet ne pu s'empêcher de rougir d'avantage devant ce sous-entendu qui faisait germer des idées louches dans son esprit. Il tenta de fuir un peu plus le regard de l'autre mais une main se referma sur sa mâchoire, le forçant à plonger ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis, dans lesquels brillait une étrange lueur. Yamapi fut longtemps absorbé par celle-ci, à tel point qu'il ne réalisa pas comme le visage de Nishikido était proche du sien, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne vienne s'y coller. Il écarquilla les yeux et rencontra ceux rieurs de son aîné. Il oublia alors raison et fierté et se laissa aller à goûter ces lèvres chaudes qui lui étaient offertes. Le cadet glissa sa main dans les cheveux de son ami afin d'approfondir le baiser et pressa avidement leurs bouches, prenant le temps de goûter tout ce que leurs langues rencontraient. Yamashita réalisa qu'il n'attendait que ça et en demanda plus, pourtant Ryo se redressa subitement. Alors que le plus jeune hésitait entre râler et ne rien dire, une voix se fit entendre :

- Ryo, tu peux violer Pi quand tu veux mais là, on a du travail.

- Koyaaaaa ! Tu casses tout le romantisme de la situation ! se plaignit Ryo.

- Désolé mais, si tu veux profiter de son corps, faudra attendre la fin de la réunion. Et faites pas ça dans notre salle ! Les _Love Hotel_, ça existe.

- C'est miteux les _Love Hotel_, on ira chez moi.

- Faites comme vous voulez mais épargnez moi les détails.

Tandis qu'il s'adressait au perturbateur, le brun ne détacha pas son regard de celui de Tomohisa, arborant un air fier et un énorme sourire. Puis, il se leva et aida son cadet à se mettre debout. Il glissa ensuite sa main dans la sienne et ils se dirigèrent ainsi vers la salle où une réunion les concernant devait avoir lieu.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans encombre, Yamashita s'efforça d'oublier ce qui était arrivé pour ne pas être déconcentré dans son travail et Ryo, ne sachant plus trop où ils en étaient, s'abstint d'entrer physiquement en contact avec le leader. Ce dernier n'en était pas moins très perturbé, à tel point qu'il oublia de prévenir son meilleur ami de la manière dont avait tourné les choses, et de s'inquiéter pour sa situation à lui par la même occasion.

L'heure pour les NEWS de rentrer chez eux arriva, accompagnée de la tombée de la nuit. Alors que Yamapi rassemblait ses effets personnels, Ryo entra dans leur salle mais le cadet fit comme si il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Les autres membres étaient déjà partis, ils ne risquaient pas d'être dérangés, pourtant Tomohisa ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender.

- Tu as maigris, fit remarquer l'aîné.

Yamashita s'étonna de cette remarque qui n'avait pas lieu d'être, s'attendant plutôt à entendre un commentaire sur le baiser de plus tôt.

- Normal, ça doit faire deux jours que je n'ai rien ingurgité de plus que de l'alcool et des cachets d'aspirine, répondit-il.

- Je t'invite au restau alors, annonça Nishikido.

- Mauvaise idée, je suis fatigué, je vais plutôt rentrer me coucher.

- Pour que tu sautes encore un repas ? Hors de question.

- Bon d'accord, soupira le plus jeune, mais je ne rentrerais pas tard. Et on ne bois rien d'autre que de l'eau !

- Promis.

À ces mots, les deux jeunes hommes quittèrent l'agence et se dirigèrent vers un petit restaurant non loin, où ils avaient l'habitude de manger.

Durant tout le trajet, qui dura environ trois minutes, Yamapi se posa mainte questions sur la situation et sur l'avenir de leur relation. Savoir cette main à quelques centimètres de la sienne tandis qu'ils marchaient côte à côte l'obsédait et obstruait son esprit de doutes mais il se refusa à la saisir tant que tout ne serait pas clair. Seulement, comment en parler quand on était sur de rien ?

Le temps qu'il en arrive à cette fatalité, Ryo et lui étaient déjà assis à une table isolée, attendant qu'on leur serve leur repas. Il soupira, ne sachant que faire ni par ou commencer, puis se remit à y réfléchir. Nishikido le contempla longuement, perdu dans ses pensées, songeant à quel point il était beau.

Quand le serveur déposa les plats commandés devant eux, ils sortirent enfin de leurs rêveries. Alors qu'ils se mettaient à manger, le cadet prit son courage à deux mains.

- Euh... Tu sais, j'aimerais bien qu'on... euuuh... qu'on parle de... de ce qu'il s'est passé... tout à l'heure, fit-il, hésitant.

- Oui, bien sûr, mais je doute qu'on soit dans l'endroit le plus approprié.

En effet, bien qu'il se fasse tard, il y avait encore du monde dans le restaurant et certains laissaient trop traîner leurs oreilles.

- Mais je ne veux pas attendre demain pour en parler, une journée c'est suffisamment long.

- On peux aller chez moi. Enfin... si tu veux, proposa l'aîné.

- D'accord. Mais je peux dire adieu à ma nuit de sommeil, soupira Yamapi.

- Tu peux... rester dormir, fit Ryo. En tout bien tout honneur, hein, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

Le plus jeune acquiesça, et c'est ainsi qu'après avoir mangé, ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon du brun, assis sur son canapé, l'un attendant patiemment que l'autre se décide à remettre le sujet sur le tapis.

- Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? commença Yamashita.

- Euh... Parce que j'en avait envie ?

- Merci, je me doute que si tu n'en avais pas envie, tu ne l'aurais pas fait.

- Et toi ? demanda l'aîné, envieux de retourner la situation. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas repoussé ?

- Surement pour les mêmes raisons que toi, répondit le cadet, quelque peu décontenancé par la question.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes avant que leur regards ne se croisent et qu'ils ne se mettent à rire.

- On est bêtes, n'est-ce pas ?

- Et très puérils, comme si on était face à notre premier amour !

Ils se regardèrent amoureusement, souriant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, puis lentement, il se rapprochèrent, si près que leurs lèvres finirent par se sceller en un baiser passionné et langoureux. Très vite, leurs mains se joignirent à ce ballet buccal, glissant sous le tissus, caressant chaque parcelle de peau rencontrée. Yamapi frissonna quand il sentit les doigts de Ryo venir se glisser légèrement dans l'élastique de son sous-vêtement. Il grimpa à califourchon sur ses genoux et entreprit d'explorer son cou, léchant et suçant cette partie si appétissante. Il remonta ensuite vers sa bouche qu'il embrassa sans retenue. Il n'avait plus besoin de se poser de question, tout avait été dit en un éclat de rire, maintenant il pouvait laisser libre court à ses fantasmes et profiter pleinement de la situation. Il avait d'ailleurs atrocement envie de plus, alors il passa à nouveau ses mains sous le haut de son amant, le relevant au fur et à mesure que ses mains glissaient sur son torse pour le lui retirer. Devant la tournure que prenaient les choses, le brun ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Tu n'étais pas fatigué ?

- Si, mais je n'ai plus sommeil. Et puis maintenant, je suis sur de très bien dormir cette nuit, lui répondit le cadet en souriant.

Cette réponse provoqua un léger rire chez l'aîné tandis que Yamashita s'attaquait déjà à son propre t-shirt, révélant ses abdominaux finement sculptés. Ryo renversa alors la situation, se retrouvant au dessus. Il redessina les contours de ces muscles avec la pointe de sa langue, provoquant quelques soupirs chez son vis-à-vis puis, lentement et sadiquement, il descendit. Yamapi se déhanchait un peu plus au fur et à mesure que Nishikido se rapprochait de sa partie sensible. Arrivé à la limite que formait le boxer du plus jeune, il déposa un baiser devant la peau qui s'offrait à lui et, toujours aussi peu rapidement, il déboutonna son pantalon qu'il fit glisser sensuellement le long de ses jambes, accompagné du sous-vêtement. Il se retrouva alors face à la virilité déjà bien dressée de son amant, il s'en saisit et la lécha de tout son long, arrachant un gémissement surpris à son cadet. Content de l'effet produit, il réitéra le mouvement plusieurs fois avant de prendre le membre en bouche. Il exerça plusieurs vas-et-viens lascifs, faisant soupirer Yamashita de bien-être. Ce dernier, désireux de ressentir plus, glissa ses mains dans les cheveux du brun mais celui-ci refusait de céder à cette requête silencieuse.

Hum... Ryo... S'il te plaît... gémit Yamapi.

Satisfait de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Ryo accéléra ses gestes et fut gratifié d'un petit cri indécent échappé des lèvres de son amant. Il se fit encore plus rapide, réalisant à quel point entendre Yamashita Tomohisa gémir était grisant. Bientôt le plus jeune perdit pied dans la réalité, emporté par son plaisir qu'il se mit à crier sans retenue, pour la plus grande joie de la source de son bien-être. Bien-être qui devint de plus en plus insoutenable.

- Ryo... Je...Je vais... tenta-t-il de le prévenir, se sentant venir.

Mais le brun ne s'en formalisa pas et, alors que le cadet se déversa en un gémissement sonore, il ne retira pas sa bouche et reçu la semence qu'il avala. Il se redressa ensuite et Yamapi l'attira à lui, l'embrassant fougueusement. Quand ils se séparèrent, Nishikido se leva et quitta la pièce, Yamashita le regarda, étonné. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard, une petite bouteille dans les mains.

- Je ne veux pas que tu aies trop mal, lui expliqua-t-il.

Il reprit ensuite sa place initiale et enduit ses doigts du liquide, puis s'approcha de l'intimité de son amant, et, alors qu'ils partageaient un nouveau baiser, il en fit pénétrer un. Tomohisa se crispa légèrement. Quand il fut un peu habitué, il mit un second doigt, puis un troisième. Une fois qu'il sentit Yamapi prêt, Ryo les remplaça par son membre, sans cesser de l'embrasser. Il entreprit alors un lent et profond mouvement de vas-et-viens, allant et venant en lui. La simple idée d'entrer en Yamashita lui faisait perdre la tête. En proie à un violent plaisir, ils ne tardèrent pas à mêler leurs cris, s'embrassant partout où ils le pouvaient, laissant leurs mains se promener sur la peau, s'accrocher à la nuque, aux hanches, aux fesses ou encore se perdre dans les cheveux de leur vis-à-vis. Enfin, dans un ultime mouvement, et bien loin de la réalité, ils atteignirent le septième ciel et Nishikido se libéra à son tour.

Il se retira et s'écroula sur son amant, essoufflé. Puis tout doucement, il se leva, ramassa leurs affaires, saisit la main de son Pi et l'entraîna jusque dans sa chambre où ils se jetèrent sur le lit. Un sourire béat sur les lèvres, ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement, s'enlacèrent et s'endormirent ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Yamapi se réveilla et découvrit avec soulagement que son Ryo était toujours là, dormant comme un bébé à ses côtés. Il se leva avec difficulté, faisant le moins de bruit possible et chercha son portable aux milieu de leurs vêtements emmêlés. Quand il le trouva enfin, il fut surpris de voir qu'il avait reçu un message.

**5h04**

**Akanishi Jin**

_Deux verres de plus, une_

_dose surdimensionnée_

_de courage, et je gagne._


End file.
